The Legend of Shenhua
by AllenWalker009
Summary: Allen Walker is a young prince who weares dresses and is loved by everyone . His father is Cross Marian , who's the King of the empire Yinsu . Sound's all nice , doesn't it ? But one day he takes a walk in the woods , and there he finds a huge , injured wolf . And you know what he is doing ? Of course he takes him home to the castle ! From there on beginns the tail of Shenhua .
1. The White Prince 1

Hello there , so this is my first story ever and i´m actually from Germany , so this could be a

little...grammatically and from the spelling ... wrong :D ? But that aside i wanted to write storys here for

like forever and now i decided to do it :) so basically i would be very grateful if you just tell me when i

write something horrible wrong , so you can´t look at it anymore and i will correct it ;)

then... to the story itself :

**SUMMARY :**

It´s about a young prince from the age of 15 whose Name is Allen Walker , he lives in a Castle that´s in

a Kingdom of the Continent "Shenhua". His adoptive father , Cross Marian , is the King of this Land ,

"Yinsu". Allen is just a little different from other princes , he is a cross-dresser , but not the ugly type

that is like you put a hairy whale in a dress , NO , he´s a very cute , thin boy , with a very girlish body .

So he lives a nice life , where everybody likes him because of his softhearted and nice manner.

one day he takes a walk in the woods and there he finds an injured Wolf . He takes him to the castle

and from then on ,begins something nobody would have expected to develop.

**DISCLAIMER : **I don´t own D gray man , if i did , Allen would be like in my story

**ATTENTION ! : **

**1.**i know some of you should have noticed that i didn´t mention his left arm , that´s because , and please don´t kill me , its normal in here ! i wanted something else ,

cause in every story he has the arm but i personally thought it would be cool too , when he has a something else , but don´t worry because of that something he will

too, have much despair :D (don´t worry his scar is still there)

**2.**the genre will be romance , fantasy , in some time action , could also change , depending on how i feel when writing it , but i will warn you before that ;)

**3.**There will be OOC ,... much of it actually when you ask me :D

**4.**You could imagine this between the 18 century and the 19 century

**5.**And I'm really sorry because of the stature , it's beacause of my programm :D

**WARNING : **this fic. will be until now rating T because of Cross( :D ) and some other things. at the first few Chapters may be nothing but will come later ;)

_**P.S.: At the end of the Chapter are the links to the Outfit Allen wears**_

**Bold=Authors note**

"... " =speaking

_´cursive´=thoughts_

**~let´s get started~**

~ : The White Prince 1.1 ~

**NORMAL P.O.V**

In the distance one could hear one pair of low heels clicking in the hallways of the castle wander around . The heels turned a few times the corner ,got up stairs, and in

the end stopped in front of a wooden wing door , they stood there for a moment, then there owner opened the doors and wasmet with the sight of a huge room . The

walls where all painted a light cream color , whit paintings of Victorian Nobles, with frames from pure gold . At the left and the right side of the door , where in exact

measured intervals pillars where about 2 meters away from the side walls . This pillars were painted in white , and where also molded with gold Petals and Vines , that

grew themselves from the bottom to the top of the pillars .The floor was maid of the most expensive Marble you could find . It was a beautiful white which mixed with

gray and little black veins pulled themselves trough the stone. At the side there were little column with vases on them , which held fresh red roses .The room was long

stretched and in the back there where 3 stair steps that led to a stage with two thrones on it. They were from similar fashion : gold and brown mixed legs , arms and

frames , with silver ornaments on them . The cushions where a gallant dark red made of fine Velvet . One was bigger and stood in the direct center of the stage ,

meanwhile the one to its right, that stood direct against the big one, was a bit smaller .Before them was a Table that was easily 3 meters long and covered in the

same colors as what the thrones where made of .In front of the pillars at the sides of the room where long tables , that stretched the howl lengths of the room . They

were covered in black clothes and had the fitting black chairs with them . There where servants who dusted and cleaned the huge room and made there daily chores .

Out of curiosity they halted for a moment there work and looked up to whom had opened the doors and stepped in . They saw a young boy around 15 years old , with

beautiful ,pure , shoulder-length , white hair that had a black bow in it at the side of his head . His eyes where a mix of silver with a light blue hue in them . The skin

was like porcelain , it was perfectly even and had no discoloration in it . it looked so smooth and soft , but at the same time so breakable. The only think that didn´t

match the skin color was over his left eye . There you could see a scar that starts as a pentacle on his forehead over his brow and pulled itself over his eyelid and

started again under his eye and maid there a wave like sign and turned down again only to go sharp right and then flow in a light bow down and end in a light round

tip . But actually, it just helped making him look more exotic and cute . He had a very slender and girly frame that contained : long and slender legs with small foots , a

light hip , thin waist , slim shoulders and slender arms that possessed slender fingers that could easily belong to an very talented musician . He wasn´t the tallest but

just a little below the normal high without his shoes. His small frame was wrapped in a mostly black Victorian dress that had shoulder-free sleeves .It possessed at the

end white clothe and at the sleeves white rushes and frills . He wore a pair of fitting black heels that too, where in the Victorian style with rushes. On his neck was a

beautiful Necklace with strings on it that where connected to a deep black jewel that sat elegantly in the middle above his throat . At both of his ears was a pair of

black rose earrings that perfectly matched with there twin on the Ring finger of his right hand , which had , like the left hand ,matt black polish with clear black ends ,

on the nails . He stepped forward in the hall like room and halted after a view steps and smiled a shy smile and greeted the servants who grinned brightly ."Good

Morning everyone , i´m really happy to see you all again" he said slowly and timidly . The kids of the servants ran to him with bright grins and sparkles in there big

eyes . " Allen-san , your back " , another laughed "we have to play together again " , they ranted on how much they missed him and that they were so happy he was

here again . They were so glad there best friend was back from his journey . He laughed softly at them , and petted all of the children , when he said " I was just 2

month away , was it so bad without me ?" he kneeled down to be eyelevel with the children and smiled at the kids . One of them with brown hair that was in pick tails

half wailed half cried " y-yeah it w-was , i c-couldn´t sleep most of t-the time , even when m-momy was there , i-i missed y-your singing and was w-worried you would

never c-come back ..." she sniffled and looked at him with big eyes full of tears , that held a mix of scared and pleading emotions in them . He was at first shocked ,

then Allen smiled warmly and motherly first at her then at the other who too, had tears in there eyes. He 'shhh' d and with his thumbs he wiped one after the other of

the children's tears away. After he succeeded in making them stop cry , he spreads his arms and the children ran into them and hugged him with content smiles on

there faces . He hugged them softly back while he said "Now i´m here again, so i can sing you to sleep and play with you again , sounds good ? "The children stared

wide eyed at him before cheering and hugging him again . After a while he stood up and noticed that all the other servants where grinning at him . He happily smiled

back and now they cheered " We missed you Walker-san " The man who said that grinned at him a toothy smile and gave him an approving thumbs up ,for his return .

A Mother laughed then and meant that now her children would stop whine and would be happy again . All in all they all praised him and where as happy as the

children to have him back in the castle . "It's nice too , to see you all again , i really missed you during my journey" he stated and smiled brightly in contend to be at

home again. He then asked one of the servants "Toma , do you by any chance know where father is , i didn't inform him i was back in Shenhua , ... or even when i

arrived in Yinsu , i totally forgot that " He laughs nervously and looks to the side . The servant now dubbed as Toma was one of Allen's personalServants . Toma

chuckled and replied "You didn't sent him a letter when you where back in the Continent (**Shenhua**) or even more important , when you have returned to our kingdom

(**Yinsu**) , what hindered you prince , normally you never forget anything , but i can convince you , the King is in the Castle , he should be by now making himself ready

to come down for breakfast " Toma looked at him with an questioning look . Allen replied with a small voice " I was so tired the most of the time , because of the long

rides , and when i saw we already where almost here , it wouldn't be worth it anymore , he wouldn't have resaved it in time before i arrive" he said embarrassed .

Toma then stared at him ..and stared .. and stared , then laughed like there was no tomorrow , followed by someother Servants. Allen pouted cutely and mumbled "

that's not funny" . Toma rubbed the laughing tears out of his eyes and chuckled one last time before saying in a polit but good mooded voice "Then we shell bring

you're highness his breakfast now" and with that he and a few other servants in tow walked of to the kitchen to bring the meal . Allen looked after them and gave the

other Servants one last kind smile before beginning to walk in the directions of the two thrones . He abruptly halted and thought _´will he be mad at me for not informing _

_him of my arrival ? ´_ he was wide eyed and trembled a bit too . Allen was afraid his father might scold him for his clumsiness by forgetting to send a letter. He sighted in

defeat as he decided to endure it because he actually really deserved it . So Allen walked on in an elegant pace and stopped in the middle of the room ,turned to the

door and awaited his Father to come in any moment . He wanted to greet him properly to make it perhaps a little up , that he forgot to tell him he returned. He waited

patiently that the wing door would open any minute. His Father had actually adopted him when he was in the age of five , but nobody cared , he had a naturally grace

that surrounded him and he had learned by the age of six , from his father and maids , how to properly dress , eat , drink , walk and to get the right manners . All that

was actually not that difficult , because he naturally tended to be well mannered and nice to others in every way . He too, thought it wasn't difficult to handle other

people , cause he said every time _"If you're nice to the people , they too, will be nice to you" _and until now that was true . Everybody loved him in the Kingdom and

around , he had this light , childish , loving , soft and nice but also elegantand well mannered style that took all the People that surrounded him in his spell .When Allen

was a child and played in the garden of the castle , he would always attract deer's , birds , cats and other animals with his cute and childish laughing . They would play

and cuddle with each other until dawn when Allen had to go inside for bedtime . Even today , just when he whistles and waits on the 'Spot' , so he called the place

where he in those days as child played and always met up with the animals, they would always come to him .He really respected and loved his Father even if he knew

he was adopted , he still saw him as his real Father. Now he waited for him to arrive at the Dining Hall , so he could greet him. After a view minutes there was a small

click from the door and it opened to reveal Allen's awaited Father. He was a tall man with bright red hair that reached to his bid-back and was combed in a bit spiky like

style . He wore half of an Opera Mask on the right side of his face to fully coffer that part , just to reveal on the left side one half of an classes and under that, one dark

red eye. He wore unlike other kings , over his fairly muscular frame , a white button up shirt with long sleeves , a pair of black pants that where held by an also black

belt . He wore Black boots that had a view buckles on them and over his hands he wore white gloves with a cigarette in between two fingers .Over all the clothes he

wore a long cote that was trimmed with gold . There he stood , Cross Marian , King of the Land Yinsu , one of the Kingdoms in the great Continent Shenhua and on top

of all of that , Allen's Father. But... he didn't look like he was very happy , or he didn't even look like he saw Allen at all there standing. He just stared at that one

Servant and you could think he would murder him every moment now. Cross took a deep breath with his nose and then started "YOU ! YES YOU THERE ! STAND UP AND

COME HERE ! " the Servant was as pale as a ghost and very slowly turned to look at the king and went even paler . Cross looked at him like the executioner to his

victim , full of murderous intend. Cross growled deep in his throat and the Servant scurried over to him just 2 meters away from the King ,for more physical safeness.

Cross glared Daggers at him and then screamed on top of his lungs "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU DID WHEN YOU LITLE BASTARD WOKE ME AN HALF AN HOUR TO LATE !?

I HAD TO PREPARE THE ADMINISTRATION IN AN HOUR YOU SHIT HEAD ! I SHOULD LET YOU BE EXECUTED FOR YOUR STUPIDNESS YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING !" The

Servant was near tears and there Allen had to interfere . He took a deep breath and cheered on top of lungs "FATHER" and jump-hugged him . Cross had to try his

best to barely keep himself and his attacker on two feat. Hi cried out " who the hell dares-" but he was cut off by Allen pouting and saying in a hurt voice " you don't

recognize my voice , i'm hurt Father . I could as well leave again when it's like that" he whined . Cross looked stunned down to his little attacker who now turned out

be his Son. He stammered a bit " You...but , i thought you weren't already here ?" He looked confused but at the same time happy ,down to his son . Allen giggled and

said "I wanted it to be a surprise , so i contacted Jonny here , if he could help me settle my things. It turned out to need a bit more time than i thought , so Jonny

couldn't wake you up in time" He smiled up at Cross and the other blinked and stared back . Then Cross grinned down at his son and patted his head and spoke "Nice

surprise , i didn't think you would be so fast back from your tour in Huayang , you sure got some nice new things , didn't you ?But even when it's really nice that you're

back this early , because of you i had to do my Paperwork really hasty" he mocked and chuckled down at his son who had the Puppy-dog eyes on "Please don't harm

Jonny , he wasn't responsible for you're trouble !" he pleaded , cause he knew when his Father said he would let somebody be executed , it would happen to 100% .

Cross looked at him for a moment then sighted heavily and mumbled a "okey ".Allen hugged him once again , before the Servants and Toma got back with the

promised breakfast . Allen and Cross got to the Thrones and set down at the Table . Allen smiled at the servants and thanked them when they finished setting the

table with food . The Servants then left the hall or got to their work again , so the King and Prince could eat and chat with each other in the meantime about the trip

Allen had . Allen was just at the process of eating a peace of toast when Cross turned to him and began asking "Before you left for your little trip two month ago , you

said there will be plenty of thinks you would love to buy, so say , what did you find for your liking ? " Allen looked surprised , but then swallowed and answered in a

happy tone "There were beautiful dresses , bracelets , shoes , head-wears , stockings , rings , blouses , skirts , jewelry , necklaces and gloves . They were all in the

most finest class of material and i couldn't decide in which shop i go first " he swoons , blushing with his hands cupping his own cheeks and fantasizing over the great

shops . Cross was overwhelmed by Allen's rambling about this stuff , so he just nodded and let him talk . At the end of Allen's speech of the glorious Land Houyang and

its fashion world , he had sparkles everywhere around him , and Cross looked ready to break his skull that was now filled with the information of which material is the

best for which dress , you wear to different occasions and where to get them, or how you get the perfect and real diamonds really cheaply ,suitable for before

mentioned one million dresses . He groaned and looked at Allen with a spark of fear in his eyes as he saw Allen looked to be considering if he should talk on . Cross

had a terrified look on his face as the thought of one more half an hour lesson about the world of shopping crossed his mind and so he snapped Allen out of his musing

with a question "aren't you tired from the long carriage ride ? " Allen looked up with obviously tired eyes and replied "yes , it was very long , i couldn't sleep that good

too " Cross inwardly sighted in relief from the knowledge he wouldn't get mind fucked again , but at the other hand he really wanted Allen to rest for now , so they

could talk later on . So he suggested that Allen should go to his room and sleep a bit. Allen obeyed and made his way to his room to take a long needed nap . He was

just a view meters away from his room door , when he saw Jonny running in his direction . Allen smiled at the smaller man .Even so he was 26, he was a bit smaller

than Allen, and that should mean something .He had very frilly hair that he wore in two buns and wore usually normal street wear with a pure white coat over them .

He too , had a pair of goggle glasses , through whom you can't see his eyes. He grinned at Allen and said in a cheery but also embarrassed tone with a goofy grin "You

saved my live back there , i really thought he would kill me by himself every second .It was so nice of you to lie for my sake to your Father the King" he smiled

sheepishly . Allen smiled warmly and replied "It was nothing you should worry about on my part , he would never do something to me , so it's better to take blame on

me than on you, and by the way it even solved my problem that i forgot to contact him " he grinned and then laughed . Soon he and Jonny laughed together about it

and when they calmed down Jonny said "I just wanted to thank you , but i too heard you would want to take a nap , so i don't disturb you any longer and say good

night " with a last grin he ran off to do his work again . Allen looked after him and giggled . He stepped in his room and dressed himself in his nightgown that consisting

from a black short night dress with frills and a ribbon on it . It went down just over his mid-thigh and had shoulder free sleeves . As soon as he was under the covers,

he was in a deep and content slumber that would give him new energy for the rest of the day .

~end of chapter 1 ~

**LINKS :**

**earrings** .de/art_229622/

**ring** image/photos/30200000/black-rose-ring-black-roses-

**dress ** pin/520025088193684309/

**necklace** product/black-acrylic-gothic-fantastic-lolita-necklace-

**shoes** product/wholesale-fashion-boots-women-s-martin-

**nails** 400997-estilo-e-sofistica%C3%A7%C3%A3o-at%C3%A9-na-decora%C3%A7%C3%

**bow ** .vu/good_

so guys , i hope you liked the first Chapter , i really tried hard to make it good .It wasn't this special , but the Chapters will get better in time . It would be very nice if

you write even small review , cause that would really help me if you tell me you're opinion .

A.W.009: so Allen , what do you think of it ?

Allen : ... what did you do to me ?!

A.W.009 : i made you even cuter ...? *makes Allen wear a dress*

Allen : no.. you just didn't ...

A.W.009 : *evil laugh* oh yeahh Allen i did ... and come on , is it so bad ? *puppy-dog eyes*

Allen : *stares at puppy-dog eyes* y-you're not fair ... it's... okey ,..i think

A.W.009 : yeiyy~

Cross : God in heaven ... what did i just read ?

A.W.009 : hehe~

oh ... before i forgett it :

**IMPORTANT : **i will lepend on the numers of reviews , followers and favorites how fast i uptade or if i at all upadte this


	2. The White Prince 2

Sorry guys that it took so long , but now i'm finished , and god it feels good to know that XD . But anyway , i'm very grateful for the reviews from :

**...ummm.. two people who weren't logged in that time XD , and NekoNoKitiKiti** ,

you insisted me to continue and helped me even a bit with my grammar problems :D But ... one thing before we start the disclaimer,..blabla , ... Neko. , you even know

how freaking often i had to correct during writing your name ?! God be by my side when other with such a name review ... D'X !

**DISCLAIMER : **I don't own D gray man , cause if i did ,Cross would be like Komui and run with Judgment in hand after every guy who wants to date Allen !

**ATENTION : **

1 . Still plenty of glorious OOC'nes

2. I looked twice at the timeline and thought that it just wouldn't fit . Just imagine it to be a mix of the timelines : The middle age and rennecanse . That would make so

much more sense

**WARNING :** yeahh , Cross is still in it so you can imagine that the rating wont go down :D

_**P.S.: There will be the Links to the Stuff Allen wears in this Chapter at the Bottom . :3**_

**Bold=Authors note**

"... " =speaking

_´cursive´=thoughts_

**~let´s get started~**

. The white Prince 1.2~

Cross walked down the halls of his castle , while thinking of his son who has returned from his journey. He sighted . every time he thought about the boy , he had an

image of the child Allen , he treasured and loved so much . not that he didn't love Allen now , but he missed the young boy who would be always by his side when he

got out , who would come to him at night when he had bad dreams , who would laugh and run with the squirrels around the park , but the most he would think back to

, was the time when little Allen would pout and make the puppy dog eyes when cross denied him something like cookies .´_I think i can never accept that he grows up to_

_ be real beautiful young royal´ _Cross thought . But he also had to smile at the now 15 year old Allen . the boy was well mannered but at the same time not so stiff but

friendly and natural . He would too , go with Cross out , but wouldn't be so hyperactive when he sees squirrels or other animals and would just sit down in the grass

and pet them . But even today he would pout when got his cookies denied , just because he could see that cute face , Cross would every time steel them from him and

let him wait and plead a little . Overall , it wasn't that bad that his little one grew up to be with every day an more and more loved and good rooling successor of his

kingdom . But ... then when he thought about it , there was this ONE thing , that REALY bothered him! Allen likes man , but that isn't the problem , he loves his son how

he is and hasn't a problem with him being gay , but the REAL problem was , that men liked him too! and with men he means like the howl kingdom and beyond !

everybody knows that Allen swings the other way (to many girls a misery ) , and everybody knows that a men could by the mere look from Allen in the eyes turn the

instant gay for him. And that was Cross's problem , he knew he couldn't stop Allen from growing up , but he wouldn't allow it that he gets swarmed and courted by

Freiers that would stain his lovely and innocent baby boy ! That one time when a Freier from the upper class was at the gates with VERY expensive jewelry made from

pure black and white crystals , he let him in , said Allen wasn't there , took the jewelry with the excuse `he will give him them in the name of the Freier` and send him

out again . later that day Allen came down from his room where he painted on a canvas all day, to the living room like saloon and sat there with Cross , who would

give the bracelet and necklace as present for his son with the words " I was in town today and saw that jewels and thought you would love them ! " That day Allen

hugged Cross to half-death because he loved the attire to no end ! And the Freier sulked in an emo corner because there came never a response from the King again

in that matter. Deep in his musing , Cross didn't see his surroundings and when he by now snapped out of it , he found himself in the castle garden .He huffed and just

decided to walk some more around in the green garden .

In the Castle there was a total fuss because there would be a guest from the Kingdom "shu" that was located in the Continent "Meishu" . But it wasn't any normal

guest it was the King of "shu" himself who would come to the castle . He and his son used to come every month and stay a while, one time they even stayed there for

a whole two month . The King of "shu" was known under the name of Froi Tiedoll . He was a really nice , warm and patient person who reign his people with a loving

hand . On the other side there was his son who was originally indeed from the same Continent but from the Kingdom "zhang" , there he grew up to the age of 8 and

then was adopted by King Tiedoll . His name is Kanda Yuu , an 18 year old man with short temper , harsh behavior and habit of having every time of the day a very

sharp and painful-to-feel katana at his side . And to the howl Volk's dismay , exactly this person will be there King when Tiedoll resigns or dies . You can image the

howls of pain and crying for help in the regency ? But there will be one good thing , the military force will be like nobody ever saw before ! You don't guess it, but Allen

is the only person he's nice to because Allen knows when to leave him alone or how to handle his temper. They are best friends since Tiedoll first visited Cross with him

.

~Flashback~

At first Kanda didn't pay any attention to him , cause he thought Allen was one of this spoiled kids who get everything they want and handle other like shit and they

own them. But at the third day he was there Allen had enough of it that Kanda avoided him without a real reason . So he aprojed him one day and stood his ground

"why do you avoid me , i never harmed you in any way did i ?" he asked wile pouting childishly . For once Kanda looked at him and even began to speak "leave me

alone , moyashi !" That wasn't the answer Allen wanted to hear so he puffed up his cheeks and said "don't call me a bean sprout BaKanda !" that was the first time

Allen insulted anybody , he was actually surprised himself , but it was too , the first time he was really angry at someone. Kanda stared at him , and stared , and

stared ,... then he began looking slightly curious at him while asking "You know the old language ?". Allen was a bit taken aback by the question and replied a little

unsure "yes, i learn it currently. I can't speak much of it yet , but my teacher said that i actually learn fast !" at the end he spoke with proudnes in his voice and wasn't

this shy anymore. Kanda then smirked and mocked "Your accent is horrible " . Allen huffed and replied childishly with a red blush on his cheeks "As if you could do it

better " . Smirk still on his face , Kanda replied " Hai ,watashi wa yori yoi sore o okonau koto ga dekimasu "**(Yes , i can do it better)** His smirk widened when he saw

the pure confusion in the boys eyes . Allen stammered " e-excuse me , what ? " Kanda calmly answered "That moyashi , was how you really use the language , not

only single words " Allen looked at first at him , then an idea hit him " how about you teach me ? " he smiled brightly . " why should i ? " at that Allen smiled even

brighter " cause then we could play games after you teached me a new thing , or even make cookie's together !" he chirped happily . Kanda watched him carefully for

some time to search for any lies in the voice . Then he sighted and murmured "only if they're green tee cookies .." Allen nodded furiously and so they learned together .

Soon Allen could freely talk the old language and they would play together in the garden or bake sweets with the cooks . That's how Kanda's and Allen's friendship

began .

~End of Flashback~

Tiedoll had sent a letter , that would say they were on there way to get to Cross's Castle for a little visit . You have to know that the last time they visited was two

years ago , so they would probably stay longer to make up for the long time . Innerly Kanda was really excited to see his best friend again , but he wouldn't dare

showing that to someone .

Cross didn't know they were coming , cause the letter just arrived halve an our ago and he wasn't even aware of it ! So when he walked in the garden grounds and

didn't suspect a thing , there came a servant half flying out of the castle and gave him panting the letter. Cross at first eyed it , but then took and read it . After he was

done reader he emidiatly got back to the castle and upon seeing his servants running like chickens without a head , he ordered them to wash and clean everything

clean. So when everything was ready and set , Cross remembered that Allen was still sleeping and imagined that he would want to be there when his best friend

arrived . So he asked one of Allen's personal maids to wake him up , but not to explain the reason , cause Cross over thought it and wanted it to be a surprise .

The maid knocked on the door a few times , and as no answer came she got in as quiet as she could . She saw the young prince sleeping soundly in his bed . She let

out a content sight and smiled warmly at the sleeping figure '_he's so beautiful while sleeping , no , he's always beautiful ! NO! wait , wait , wait , he's gay and on top of that_

_ i'm just a maid ' _She sighted frustrated , but that didn't last long as she looked at the prince again and just accepted on going to goggle at him while he's not looking ,

that would be satisfying too . She walked ofer to the windows . There she proceeded to open the until now closet curtains to let in the afternoon light . At the exact

moment the light hit Allen's face , he stirred in his sleep and the maid had to prevent herself from getting a nosebleed at how cute that looked . She shook her head

and made her way ofer to the bed and to the now constantly stirring Allen . She said in a polite voice "Prince , it's time to wake up " . It didn't took long and Allen had

his eyes half open and tried to rub sleep out of them . You remember her nosebleed-problem ? Yeah ? She has it again . Now Allen was awake , even if a little drowsy ,

and sat up in bed . He looked ofer at the maid and smiled a cute smile at her "Oh , hello there , is something the matter ? oh, and good ... wait what time is it ?" he

spoke in a drowsy tone but got more awake at the end . The maid smiled at him in a motherly manner , because of his cute and childish behavior and reported "The

King wanted to see you and its afternoon prince ." She ended with a polite smile . Allen looked for a moment confused but then shrugged and looked at his maid "Do

you by any means know when i should appear ?" he asked softly . The maid thought for a moment , then answered "You should be there in the evening " Allen let out

sight and proceeded to climb out of bed and mumbled " Then i will take a bath before i go down , i hadn't bathed in two days.." The maid smiled and said "I will

emidiatly prepare the bath young prince !" Without another word ,she while smiling to herself proceeded to sort the jewelry he took off before going to sleep and laid

it into his jewelry dresser in another room that was known as Allen's dressing room , were his clothing , shoes ,accessoir's and jewelry where located **(yes, he has a **

**dresser only for his jewelry ! cause... he's got a lot of it! o and the dressing room is a little smaller then his own room. And his own room is 15x15m **

**/1m=~40inch/ that was just random info. )** .Then she took all the clothing , including his shoes , and took them to get washed . After that she got back and went to

another room that was like the dressing room, atached to Allen's room and was as big in size as the main room . She got in and walked to the big tub in the middle of

the room**(random info again: tub=10x6m and 5m deep , The door to the room is in the middle of the front wall , and 5m from that the tub begins to stretch 10m**

** into the room and is on every end 6m )** . The room in general was exactly as luxurious as the Bedroom. Everywhere gold , silver , marmot , crystals and other very

expensive materials . The floor was the same as the grand hall in the castle , made from pure black marmot with white vanes in them . There were pillars in old greek

stile that were white with black and gold vanes climb them up. They were situated between the tubs three stair steps on the longer sides of the pool, that you would

walk up into the big bath on every side of it, and ponds on the two long sides , with fishes in them **(koi karps, silver fishes and other deco fishes)**, that would get

there water from beautiful mermaid statues , that sat on rocks in the little ponds and held Greek styled pots where the water was flowing out and into the ponds. The

ponds got 2m away from the wall and were half as long as the bath tub , so that on every side are 2.5m free and in there middle there were the pillars that on every

corner of the tub and in its and the ponds middle were one . That left enough place to get trough to the back were you would see in the right corner a large grayish

black shower (too in sort of Greek stile ) with black glass as sight protection that you could draw open and shut in a wide curve around the corner to get much space to

shower. Inside the shower the marmot that caped every wall was a cream color with gray hues in it . At the purposefully lowered sailing above the shower were many

tiny holes were the water to shower would come down and in between them were dimmed lights .At the walls of the shower were two rows of steps that got in the

direction up into the wall, there purpose was that the prince could sit down on them and relax while washing himself . On one side had been set in a quadratic hole,

that took half the wall lengths from the edge to the glass , and was used to store all the products the prince would use while showering . In the other corner of the

back , there was a hot spring ,**(like the one at headquarters in the manga****)**that was made from stone were little crystals that made the stone a bit sparkle embedded

. It got its water by a statue of three seahorses that let the water flow trough there snouts into the spring . The sailing was full with round dim lamps , normal round

lamps and very , very small once that shined white and blue , while the wall of the sailing itself had the ability to turn into one grand lamp that was very dim and

shined dark blue .(The room had to have so many light sources because there were no windows, that was for the privacy of the Prince , because Cross feared

someone would tout his little angel while he was naked in the bath! Because of that , there were airing systems instead of windows) And when you turn out the

normal lamps and just turn on the small once and the sailing lamp **(don't know how i should call it)** it looked like the night sky .

The maid was always fascinated when she came in the rooms of the young prince. But she shook of her amazement and got to the edge of the tub and turned on the

water system that would fill the huge tub in mere minutes with warm water . Now she had to wait until the pool was full and ready for the prince to get in , so she

decided to feed the fishes a bit with there food that food that was hidden behind each mermaid . When she fed all fishes and was sure they got enough to eat for a

while on , the water has almost reached its destinationed high in the tub and she slowly walked ofer and then after another halve a minute turned the tub off. Then

she hurried back to the door and told Allen that the bath was ready .

Allen walked in after the maid had completely left his champers and proceeded to slowly take of his night gown and put it on one of the steps to the tub and walked

ofer to the shower to first wash his hair and then get into the tub .

As he got in , he turned on the water and let it soak his delicate body and when he deemed it wet enough he turned it off for a short moment to get his shampoo and

massage it into his snowy white locks and then turned then water on again , to wash it out . The same procedure followed with his conditioner. After that he got out of

the shower and made his way to the steps of the tub to slowly sink into the warm liquid . He instantly relaxed and let out a deep content sight before reaching out of

the tub with one arm to grab a cloth to scrub himself up . While he was washing his body with the cloth he thought about the reason why his father could have asked

for him to come down later that day . After a few minutes of pondering he shrugged and decided that you could never know what's in his father's head . At that time he

was already finished cleaning himself and put away the cloth to relax a bit more in the comfortable warms of the water . He sighted once more in content and leaned

further into the water so that only his head that currently was leaning against the edge of the tub was visible .

Meanwhile Cross was sitting in the main hall on his throne and signed some paper stuff to kill time while waiting for his old friend and his son to arrive . He sighted in

annoyance and wanted them to just come already "Bastards , they should go to hell for making me wait this long !" He grumbled to himself . He leaned back in his

throne and wanted to come on other thoughts . Emidiatly there came picture of lovely son's smiling face . He knew exactly that face would show up when he would see

Kanda again . At that he grumbled a bit . Cross knew Kanda doesn't have any interest in Allen in a romantic way but anyways , he didn't like it when Allen was this long

and near in contact with another man . The King knew too , that Kanda would never molest , touch or come near Allen in any other way , but still , at the mere image in

his head , that Kanda touches HIS BABY ! his fatherly instincts screamed at him to rip the raven haired man apart in many little pieces , burn said peaces to ashes and

scatter the ash ofer the oceans , to prevent him on touching his little angel ever again! Cross sighted in pure bliss at the image , that every manly being in the howl

world (him and Allen not included) would get exactly that treatment and that his beautiful little son would be save from all pedophiles , perverts and rapist that walk

the earth ! o how he wished that could happen ! But unfortunately the People had rights and he couldn't just hang, execute , stab , burn , drown , strangle ... them

without a reason . He knew , just being a perv didn't mean you deserved death , but rape and pedophilia ,... perhaps . At that thought he grinned inwardly and

outwardly and already created in his mind the new reform .

Allen was now dried off and currently dressing himself in the same dress he whore before but this one was instead of black red , and instead of white black . He wore a

ring that was attached to his wristband , and a fitting necklace that was too, like the ring and wristband black with red roses as decoration . He wore normal black

high-heels**(cause i can :D)** that were attached to a band around his ankle . He too, wore a plain red bow in his hair that matched with the newly coated fingernails in

pure red .

At the moment he was at laying on some mascara (not too much ) to make a butterfly effect with his lashes and when he was finished he applied some light pink

lip-gloss .

He looked himself ofer and deemed himself ready . He smiled a light smile to himself in the mirror once more , then stood up and walked offer to the door that would

lead him into the halls of the castle . He opened the door , stepped out and closed it again , before walking slowly down the hall wile pondering about the reason his

father would need him to come .

**Cliffhanger :D**

soooo~~~ , how was it ? good , bad , horrible , not readable , shitty ?

just review your opinion :3

if you have any questions to ask until now , write them into the review and i will answer them in the next chapter :)

**Links :**

jewelry : file:/C:/Users/Lulla/Desktop/themen/lolita/accesoirs/armb%C3%A4nder/$_

shoes : file:/C:/Users/Lulla/Desktop/themen/schuhe/p%C3%B6mps/mit%20accesoir/schwarz/1920015_829013373781882_1743329534_

A.W.009 : so Allen , how are your bed- , bath- and dressing-room ? you like them ?

Allen : T-there huge ! But in the bath... where's the toilet ?

A.W.009 : It's trough a door attached to the main bathroom , just didn't want to describe a toilet now

Allen : okey...? Another question , do i wear girls' underwear too ?

A.W.009 : sure , panties :3 actually i broke every rule of logical thinking and made it so that they have something like fillers in them so that no one could see if you

were just in underwear that you're a _Boy _

Allen : so you want to tell me that i were girls panties and that i could wear girls shorts and nobody would see that I've actually got a manhood ?

A.W.009 : yes~ you too wear bikinis , there are the fillers in too :3

Allen : now you get cruel ... but , actually ... sounds interesting

Kanda : moyashi in a bikini , you mean both top and bottom right ?

A.W.009 : sure , Allen's shy and wouldn't want anyone to see his nipples :D

Allen: *blush*

Kanda : interesting *smirks*

A.W.009 : isn't it ? *smirk*

Cross : *growl* A.W.009 , Kanda ...

A.W.009 : o shut , he is still here ...

Kanda : you know that that wasn't serious , ... do you ?

Cross : *growls louder*

Kanda : *gulp*

Allen : father !

Cross : *retreat* okey...

Allen : so mina , pleas review , fav. and review


End file.
